


Alone time (Httyd one-shot)

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little one-shot for ShadowSpirit020. Hope you all enjoy it. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone time (Httyd one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowSpirit020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpirit020/gifts).



Hiccup's POV

"Well Hiccup, alone at last." Astrid says as she pushes me onto my bed. 

"Yeah A..Astrid" I stutter, as she leans in closer to give me a kiss. Suddenly there is a loud banging on the roof.

"What's that?" Astrid asked confused.

"Just Toothless. He does that when he wants to go flying." I say as I try to get up.

"Oh, no you don't. I finally have you to myself!!" Astrid shouts as she grabs the front of my tunic, and proceeds to drag me out of my room. 

"A...Astrid... s..slow.. down." I tell her as she drags me towards the forge, giving anyone in her way a 'mess-with-me-get-the-axe' look.

Astrid proceeds to shove me into my workroom, and shuts the door. She then turns to me, and shoves me against my workbench. "Now where were we?" I hear purred in my ear.

We were in the midst of a very passionate kiss when the door was slammed open, and Gobber walked in. "There ya are lad, I need some....." Gobber trailed off as he took in the scene. 

"Eeeehhhh....." Was all Gobber said as Astrid shot him such a murderous glare that would have sent the Red Death running out the archipelago.

"WHAT IS WITH THESE INTERRUPTIONS!!!!" I cover my ears as Astrid yells. She takes my arm, and literally drags me out the backroom.

Astrid for the second time today drags me like a rag-doll through the village, this time in the direction of the forest. 

As we are nearing the cove I'm suddenly shoved against a tree. "That hurt! That very much hurt!" I say rubbing the back of my head.

"Shut it Hiccup." Astrid says, and then she begins snogging me senseless again. We were getting a bit more intimate when we suddenly heard the rustling of a nearby bush, and hushed whispers.

"Ssssshhhh quiet, they'll hear us." 

"You be quite, I just want grandchildren." (this was followed by more rustling)

"Oi, move over. My son's finally getting lucky." (to this statement I blushed furiously)

Astrid got a mad gleam in her eyes, as she strode calmly to the still rustling bush, all the while taking her (very very very sharp) axe from her back. 

As she was standing in front of the bush I heard Astrid clearing her throat to get the attention of certain 'pests'.

The rustling stopped, and out peeked the heads of Dad, and Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson.

I saw them opening their mouths trying to give an explanation, but Astrid simply held out her hand stopping them.

In a deathly calm voice, while still gripping her axe she simply said "Run". Needless to say her parents, and dad took off looking like dragons who landed in an eel tank.

Five seconds passed, and Astrid took off after them with a war cry that still had many villagers shuddering.


End file.
